loved too much
by akatsukisakura1931
Summary: Why would I be to use for them' Sakura Haruno ponders. 'Why me? Why would the want ME? Why am I to any use to ANYBODY? especially sasuke...and the akatsuki.'A sakuxItacxsasu story.


Chapter 1: The Capture

Sakura was going on another mission. The mission was to save a kid, Sasuke and Naruto were on their own as so was Sakura. They went different ways. While Sakura was walking to the child's house, she heard a rustling in the bushes. She stopped and knew it wasn't a strong enemy. Just then the enemy, a grass ninja, came out and lunged at her with a kunai. She effortlessly grabbed the kunai and stabbed him in the gut. He got up and retreated. She kept on walking. The bushes rustled again. She thought it was the grass ninja again, but instead an Akatsuki member came out of the tree.

She tried to block the punch, but it was too late. Her mask fell off as she began to fall to the ground, but the akatsuki member caught her and put her shoulder over his. Kisame was confused.

"Why are you taking her Itachi?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"……"

Itachi sighed "Bait for Kyuubi"

"Heh"

"Sasuke, where is Sakura? She is NEVER late!"

"How the hell am I suppose to know?!? Geez!"

Naruto and Sasuke were pretty worried.

They kept walking toward the Kohana. Sasuke stopped. He picked something up off the forest floor…..

Sasuke was surprised. "Itachi……"

In Sasuke's right hand, was Sakura's mask. In the other, a piece of cloth with red and black on it.

"…….i think someone was knitting! Naruto said.

"Itachi took Sakura you dobe!!!"

She woke up on the bed with Itachi's cloak on her. She got up and yawned and stretched.

She gasped." She got up and noticed her weapons were gone. Just then Itachi came in. "Where the hell am I? And Where are my fucking weapons!?!?!?!?!" Itachi answered " Kisame has them." She was about to run out when she felt her hand being grabbed. Itachi held her chin and was about to kiss her. She was so scared and she ran out the door. Itachi smirked.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Tsunade was pissed. One of the top ANBU members AND medics in the Kohana were gone. "WHOO THE HELL TOOK HER?!?!" And then Sasuke beat Naruto to telleing her. "My brother." Tsunade was REALLY pissed now. "WHAT?!?!?!?!??!??!?!GREAT. NOT ONLY DID I LOOSE HER, BUT AN S CLASS CRIMINAL TOOK HER!!!!!!!" She was DEFINETLY not having a good day. And neither was Sakura. Then Naruto told Kakashi. And Kakashi told Gai And Gai told a friend, and so forth.

She ran out of the room and ran into Deidara. "Well who is this, yeah?" She picked herself up, scared and surprised at, well everything! She saw a man sitting on a couch that looked like Gaara. Then she looked over to the left and saw Kisame. Then she ran out the door and found Kisame about to knock her out unconscious. She fell to the ground.

"Cripes. Billboard brow is gone?" Ino said. "Yup. And Tsunade said you guys are gunna help us get her back! Believe it!!!! "Great. This is going to be such a drag. Choji, PLEASE stop eating for once!" NEVER!!!" Choji yelled at Shikamaru. "So do we know where she is?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke responded, "All we know is that my brother has her." Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were shocked.

She woke up in the same bed again and Itachi was sitting at his desk….just noticing her waking up. "You know, it would be much easier if you just didn't escape." She got pissed. "What the hell?!?" she spat. "You really need to stop cursing. Now get up. Were going to have breakfast."

"WHAT?!?! I've just been caught by akatsuki, my weapons stolen, and being unable to escape!!!!!!! You just expect me to relax and have BREAKFAST?!?!?!?!" Itachi's eyes were emotionless. "Come."

"Ah! So you're Sakura, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yes."

"Stop talking bird boy." Kisame said.

Sakura looked at Itachi and thought of Sasuke. Since they are brothers they look alike. The onyx eyes, raven hair, and of course, sharingan. Then she saw Kisame's sword. She took it when no one was looking.

"Gosh. How the hell are we suppose to find your brothers hideout?" Naruto asked.

"Tracks. Just keep following them."

Then they entered the town. The tracks were hidden under all the other tracks. "Great." Ino said. This Really wasn't anyone's day today.

After breakfast Sakura went to her "room" and searched through her pockets. She found a tape. She raised an eyebrow and put it in. It was a tape filled with her memories in team 7. She cried. She heard the door knock. "Hold on!" she took out the tape and put it back in her pocket. Suddenly Kisame bursted in.

"OK! WHERE IS IT YOU LITTLE BRAT?!?!?"

"what?" Kisame pushed her out of the way looking for his sword. She hid it in the forest.

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE IT?!"

"Kisame calm down. Your sword obviously isn't here. Lets go."

Right when they left she went out the window, forgetting she had here akatsuki cloak there.

"shit, I left my cloak, now I'm half naked."

"SAKURA!!!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura turned around and gasped.

"EVERYONE!!!" She started giving hugs to everyone.

" I just escaped from the akatsuki! It took me three times!!! I still cant believe that I actually escaped! We better hurry before they come back to ge-"

She stopped when she felt breath against her hair.

"SAKURA HIDE!" Sasuke shouted.

Her legs immeadiently began to run.

She stopped when she remembered Kisame's sword. She went and got it and came back to the fight.

"Sakura I thought I told you to-"

"CATCH!" Sakura threw Kisame's sword to Sasuke. He caught it and said to Kisame, "If you want your sword back, You have to leave Sakura with us."

Kisame replied "How about you give me the sword or you die."

"Not a chance."

"Hn"

There ya go!!! First chapter only… ill be making the next one soon!!! Plz review!


End file.
